Girls Do It Just For Fun
by JasZ1991
Summary: I know that this girl is with another guy,Now that life has treated you heartbreak,Now it time to learn from your mistakes...Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr are tested in the game of love, will they let their past get in the way of the future? Revised!
1. One Way Love

This was inspired by the song 'one way love' by Tka...I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think :-D

_Girl, I can't get you out of my mind  
Just one look, I knew you were one of a kind  
Your love is hot, so give me all you got  
I need your love, too much is not enough_

Wyatt Halliwell stares down at his cell phone, a picture of his girlfriend, Jordan, kissing another man shines bright. Glaring at the picture he quickly gets up, knocking down his chair causing all those around to turn their attention to the blond. Rushing out of the restaurant, he fails to notice the concern glances of his mother's staff. His beautiful blue eyes shine with anger and pain. Her love wasn't like the others he's been with… If he doesn't get her love; he'll die of heartache that will all demons in the world to cheer in glee.

_One way love, thought we had something  
Girl, you played me for a fool  
Should have held back all my loving  
Didn't know there were no rules  
One way love, now I'm still crying  
Tears are pouring like the rain  
But I know I'll keep on trying  
While you put me through this pain_

Orbing home he sees his brother and cousin talking. Thanks to Jordan, he and his family lost touch, wreaking havoc down in the underworld. Walking up to them, he clears his throat, looking up Chris and Junior look at him. In his late twenties Wyatt knows that her brother and cousin would never understand the gaping hole in his heart. Chris never dating beside that witch he has at his side and little Junior being well Junior.

"Wyatt?" Junior greets as his brown eyes question him.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Wyatt shuffles he feet trying not to seem too eager.

"Depends what's it's about…" Chris answers as he looks up from his book. "Are you gonna tell us that you don't want us near-"

"Damn it, just listen to me." Wyatt growls trying not to let tears rush down, "Jordan cheated on me."

Junior looks at his older cousin and sighs. "She's a rotten apple and you were just too, damn, lazy to reach for the top ones."

"That's not something to say when someone's in need Junior." Chris glares at his cousin. "Wyatt, you didn't know."

"I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU, ALL OF YOU!" Wyatt hollers.

"God knows that if you told us something like that we wouldn't listen. We understand you and you don't have to worry about that bitch so don't worry yourself about us." He tries to reason with his brother.

"Speak for yourself, Chris." Junior mumbles bitterly.

"Not now Junior."

"Whatever, I'd say we go out for some guy time."

"You just want to get drunk while the girls are out demon hunting." Chris informs.

"One chance in a life time, I mean Linda and the others never go hunting."

Agreeing they go out to P3…

_You said our love had passed the test  
But then, you left me like all the rest  
That night we fought  
You knew you had been caught  
I knew the plan, you'd found  
You'd found another man_

Walking into to the club they see Jordan with her new man at hand…Wyatt winces as his heart is set on fire. Jordan feels her lover's arm and whispering into his ear; her gaze lands on Wyatt. A smile plays on her face.

"Not even a day and this bitch is going for his cro-" Jr stops when Chris shoves him.

"Wyatt you ok?" Chris inquries.

Going straight for the bar he orders the strongest drink they have in stock. If his mother saw him, he'd be grounded even if he's 29. There is no point in fighting with her; she'd just say he's never around her…just like all his other girlfriends. Only that she knew about his life and family… Spotting him alone, she smiles at him and tugs her new boyfriend up to him.

"Wyatt, baby-" Her annoying sing song voice slices.

"What do you want Jordan?"

"I wanted you to meet Bruno."

Eyeing the man, Wyatt turns back to Jordan. "You didn't even bother to tell me it's over Jordan…You sent a picture of you and him to me…"

"I don't want to fight Wyatt."

"I want you to leave." He mumbles.

"You can't-" Bruno starts until Chris cuts him off.

"Actually he can, you see we own this place and if you refuse to leave, I'll have your escorted out."

"Wyatt, are you going to let your brother throw me out like trash."

"Why do I care if he treats you the way you treated him. Last I checked you and I are over. Oh and Bruno keep an eye on her, she likes to have one nighters with strange men…"

_One way love, thought we had something  
Girl, you played me for a fool  
Should have held back all my loving  
Didn't know there were no rules  
One way love, now I'm still crying  
Tears are pouring like the rain  
But I know I'll keep on trying  
While you put me through this pain_

Watching her leave with Bruno was the hardest thing to see. His heart calls out to the woman with no heart as his body craves her passion. Never will he let the memory of her betrayal escape him, nor will he love another like he loved her. Idiotic yes but it's his damn heart that controls him.

_Now, it's over you're out of my life  
And, I won't make the same mistake twice  
You rode my heart  
You knew it from the start  
You were my world, but I found  
I found another girl_

A few months pass by as Wyatt restarts his life as single man. He's seen Jordan walking down the streets with Bruno at her side… she played him from the beginning and she showed no remorse. Gritting his teeth he walks out of his house onto the porch to see a young woman, around his age, telling movers to be careful with her items… Her ice blue eyes shine with something unknown, as her smile lurks on her lips.

_One way love, thought we had something  
Girl, you played me for a fool  
Should have held back all my loving  
Didn't know there were no rules  
One way love, now I'm still crying  
Tears are pouring like the rain  
But I know I'll keep on trying  
While you put me through this pain_

Wyatt eyes the woman and decides to greet her. Bouncing down the steps Jordan appears looking innocent and shy; her hands reach out to him. Jerking away, Wyatt eyes the woman. Her eyes emptiness as her façade smile stretches across her face.

"Wyatt, take me back please. It was a mistake to do that to you." Her pleas fill his ears.

"No, Jordan, I've moved on." He gets out of the way and goes up to the woman with a fuming Jordan behind him. Before he could reach her, Jordan bound before him pulling him to a stop and kisses him.

"I love you Wyatt."

_One way love, thought we had something  
Girl, you played me for a fool  
Should have held back all my loving  
Didn't know there were no rules  
One way love, now I'm still crying  
Tears are pouring like the rain  
But I know I'll keep on trying  
While you put me through this pain_

"I wish I could say the same, but I won't be your fool again." He wipes his lips and walks away towards his new neighbor. Tapping her on the shoulder Wyatt smiles as she turns to face him, she's even more breath taking close up. "I'd just like to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Wyatt Halliwell." He offers her his large, tampered hand.

Smiling the woman shakes his extended hand. "Thank you and I'm Celeste."

Sorry for errors and length, next chap maybe about Jr or Chris who knows. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wondering

this is what happens to Jr and love life...but what of Chris? this song is inspired by Wondering by Tonasia. Hope you enjoy

_I was alone when you came into my life  
I thought you were the one to open up my eyes  
But now I see you were just neglecting me  
How can you do this to me  
Cause I did not abuse your love  
You took my heart and you tore it apart  
And I tried to explain my love to you  
But it seems your love wasn't true_

Junior lies on his bed as he plays with his baseball, thinking about Natalie. Why didn't she tell him that she was getting married when they hooked up? He thought he chose a good girl to settle down and start a family with, only to be led on and crushed. Memories of his attempts to have her stay will forever be etched into his memory. She laughed in his face when he confused his love to her…

_Wondering if this love we had is true  
And I'm wondering was it me or you  
Wondering where did it go wrong  
And I'm wondering how it lasted so long_

Getting up he orbs to the manor, hearing Wyatt yell at Chris is like music to his ears. Finding them in the sun room playing some game, smiling he sits on the ground next to them. Innocent memories of the past wash over him once again. Sure, he made bad decisions but it was part of their human nature. Taking the remote from Chris he vents out his emotions on the battle ground.

"Look these boys," Melinda giggles, "Old and gray but when in doubt they sit their bums on the ground and play _Gears of War_."

"Why don't' you say that louder Linda, I don't think Canada heard you!" Junior retorts.

_There was a time when I thought that you were mine  
Just a touch, your love was in my mind  
You took my heart and you tore my soul apart  
Why'd you use me from the start  
You used to lie to me  
Cause you said the truth would hurt me  
And your thoughts were always wrong  
But my love for you was so strong_

"_It was just one last fling before I got married, can't you understand that Henry?" Nat's voice sends cold chills down his spine._

"You guys I need to go out for drink want to come with?" Junior asks as he sets the control down.

"Sure, let's go." Wyatt turns off the x box.

Once at P3, Junior is at the spot where his cousin sat not so long ago.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asks his little cousin.

"I'm not a girl, Wyatt. I don't want to share my feelings or play tea party."

"Damn boy, she fucked you up bad." The blond retorts.

"She tore me part, I loved her. I wanted to marry her." Junior tries to keep his voice leveled.

"Why didn't you?"

"She was getting hitched to someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want to drown the bitch out of my life."

_Girl you know what I needed  
I needed some of that good lovin'  
Yeah baby, the one that only you can give me  
Only you, but now you're gone  
And this love affair of ours is over_

Drinking most of his emotions away, he notices Natalie with her husband not to far way. Getting up he starts toward her when he stumbles, his body hits the ground roughly. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder causes him to shiver. Looking up he sees Natalie, looking concerned but she wasn't the one helping him up. His gaze travels a bit.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asks.

Looking up, he stares into green eyes so light that makes him wonder if he had one too many beers. "I'm fine, you have pretty eyes."

Smiling she gets him to sit up, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were walking behind me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I pulled out of my chair and you bumped into it."

Staring at her lips he feels something come over him, he starts to lean in. "Henry are you ok!" Natalie asks as she rushes over and pushes the girl way.

_My friends tell me that her love was never true  
But I always thought it would be something new  
But she kept my love suspended like a puppet on a string  
But tell me babe, did you really love me  
You know what I needed  
I needed your love_

"Go away Nat, I want to talk to pretty eyes." He slurs as he pushes her hands away from his face.

"Your hurt Henry, we should get you to the hospital."

"I don't need anything from you anymore."

Chris and Wyatt appear; the girl looks at him in shock and turns way. Never catching her name, just her appearance her voice will haunt him forever just like the stupid bitch that is touching him now. Standing he tries to catch up to the woman only to fail on his mission impossible. Dread and rage fill his broken heart.

"Pretty eyes," Junior calls out to the young girl.

"Henry, look at me-"

"No, you never loved me or cared, you were petty and I should've listened to my cousins."

"No, I-"

"Nat?" Her husband appears, "What's going on?"

"This is my friend Henry."

"I'm no friend of yours Natalie and I don't want to be. I don't need your friendship or your false loyalty." He lets his cousins led him out of the club.

_Este amor, no sera para me_

Months later,

Walking down the street, he notices a girl walking along with a smile on her lips. The memory of a young girl hits him like a cannon, he follows her until he is certain. Her long hair tumbles down. Her beautiful eyes shine with happiness as her confidence is shown by her poster.

"Pretty Eyes!" Junior yells as he crosses the street.

The girl looks at him in shock as her eyes accuse him. "What is it you wish?"

"I just want to know your name." he smiles at her.

"Haze is what most call me, you may call me that if you wish."

"Your full name please," he asks with eagerness

"Why do you wish to know, Henry?"

"Personal goal."

"Hazel," She smiles

who is this Hazel? Tell me what you think and i'm sorry for the length and for errors. Coming up Chris's chances of love


	3. Where do I belong?

**this is inspired by **Where do I belong by Savour. Thanks to those who read and reviewed! sorry for error and the length. I just want you to know that there's gonna be spin off of this. with chris, wyatt, jr, Bianca, Celeste, Hazel, and unknown girl stay tuned.

**Answer the question that's burning in my heart  
Don't lie to me, don't tear me apart  
Is there a reason for these foolish games  
Cause lately girl, you haven't been the same  
I believe that you have changed on me and you're going far away  
Let me know if there is still some kind of way we had yesterday**

Chris stares into his, long time, girlfriend's eyes as she casts her gaze away. Feeling unwanted and hurt Chris grounds his teeth. Two weeks this has been going on, two weeks that have him slipping closer into insanity. He needs to know what's going on with her.

"Bianca what's going on?" He demands softly.

"Nothing, Chris. What makes you think something is going?" Bianca questions.

Cupping her cheek, Chris tries to hold her gaze. "I know you and you never back down. Besides you tell me everything." He gives her a cheeky smile.

"Chris, I'm just going through some stuff."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I'll call," She shoves him out of her apartment.

'What are you hiding Bianca?' He whispers.

**I keep searching for an answer  
Was it me, what did I do so wrong  
Is it possible without you  
Tell me what to do to save this lonely love**

**Where do I belong within your heart (Where do I belong, my love)  
Where do I belong within Your heart (Just tell me, tell me baby)**

Walking into the manor, Chris hears his older brother and younger cousin. How odd, every time one of them goes through a break up the other two are located in the sun room doing something. Coming to think about it, it happens often enough for them that it goes unnoticed. Slipping his coat off, he tries to keep negative thoughts at bay.

"Dude, no use the whip," Junior yells as he jumps in his seat.

In the sun room he spots Wyatt playing 'God of War 3', while Junior yells in his ear.

"Shut up, Junior. We only yell if there are demons in the house." Wyatt hisses.

Shutting up, Junior glares at Wyatt. "Goody two shoes." Noticing Chris, Junior speaks up "What's wrong big boy?"

Junior is just like his mom…sometimes. "What did we talk about hitting on my brother?" Wyatt mumbles.

"I don't know," Junior grins as he turns to Wyatt. "But, I love you too."

"Gross,"

"Now that I creped Blondie here, what's wrong?"

"Bianca is acting funny."

"Funny my ass!" Junior rolls his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, anyways funny how?"

"She's avoiding me."

"Maybe she's-"

"Don't finish that Junior."

"Fine…." He takes the control away from Wyatt. "I want to play, your slow."

The next five hours they sit on the sofa taking turns playing…

**Could there be a possibility  
Should I wait for you to come back to me  
If you should need me, don't hesitate to call  
You know I'll be there to give you my all  
I still pray every night for you  
Don't you know my love is true  
Let me know if there is still some kind of way we had yesterday**

Lying in bed, Chris hears someone outside his window. Peeking out he sees a beautiful girl walking around the yard next door. He shouldn't be staring at someone who isn't his girlfriend… It's wrong and it's unfaithful. His phone rings, the girl looks up and spots him her blue eyes pierce him like a thousand knives. Walking away from the window he answers.

"Hello?"

"Chris," Bianca's voice drips with sadness.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I need to see you."

"Do you want me to go to your place?"

"Yes," Her voice cracked. "Hurry over please."

"Ok." Hanging up he orbs over to his lover's place. But the girl lingers in his mind.

**I keep searching for an answer  
Was it me, what did I do so wrong  
Is it possible without you  
Tell me what to do to save this lonely love**

**Where do I belong within your heart (Where do I belong, my love)  
Where do I belong within Your heart (Just tell me, tell me baby)**

Appearing before her, Chris looks around. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Chris, I need to tell something."

"What is it?"

"Chris," She trails off.

"What is it?"

"Chris, I'm pregnant."

Freezing, he looks into her brown eyes and looks aside. "You are you sure?"

"Yes, I got the results today."

"Ok, baby, will get through this together. We'll have to tell my parents."

"Chris you know your mother dislikes me."

"I don't care, Bianca you're gonna be the mother of my child and my wife."

"Wife?"

Nodding he pulls out a ring. "I was gonna ask you today."

Tears rush down her cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bianca."

**I keep searching for an answer  
Was it me, what did I do so wrong  
Is it possible without you  
Tell me what to do to save this lonely love**

**Where do I belong within your heart (Where do I belong, my love)  
Where do I belong within Your heart (Just tell me, tell me baby)**

Two days later,

He hears humming coming from next door. Looking out he sees the girl again, but she's walking bare foot. Rushing out of the kitchen he see her close her eyes. With her eyes close she mutters something and smiles. Walking out of the house, Chris walks up to the fence and clears his throat.

"Excuse me." He calls out the girl opens her eyes and gives him a look.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Something," She retorts as she plucks a rose petal of a rose. "Now if you excuse me I must return to my project."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"You don't need to know it, now enjoy for freedom." She walks away.

**I keep searching for an answer  
Was it me, what did I do so wrong  
Is it possible without you  
Tell me what to do to save this lonely love**

**Where do I belong within your heart (Where do I belong, my love)  
Where do I belong within Your heart (Just tell me, tell me baby)**

Now he's determined to find out this girl's name and where she came from but one thing is for sure, he never stop until he gets what he wants.


End file.
